Three is a magic number
by cottonsocks
Summary: Oho... Nnoitra gets horny at an out-of-control Arrancar party... do I need to go on?
1. Drunk

_So... this is a short story I actually wrote a while ago, me and a friend were having a contest to see who could write the best threesome (yeah I know, don't we have the best contests!? Haha). The whole thing happened before Adoriana was made Nnoitra's Fraccion, just to avoid confusion for While I Live I Serve readers. Oh yeah... and Deamore (pronounced Dee-amor-ay) is an OC. Because I couldn't think of anyone else she could have a threesome with. _

-----------------

**Chapter 1- Drunk**

'Hiccup.'

Slumping back against the wall, I slowly sunk to the floor, hand still clasped tightly around the ice cold neck of the bottle. It was still half full, and to anyone walking past it would have seemed that I was drunk on half a bottle of sake. What they didn't know about, was the six other bottles I had gulped down over the past two hours, or the amount of dirty dancing I had got up to with an equally drunk member of the Espada... namely Nnoitra Jiruga.

I wasn't even meant to be here; the party was for Espada and their Fraccion only. But word got out over the desert, and I knew I had to be there. I had it all perfectly planned out, I waited an hour after the party started, and then sauntered in when basically everyone was either stoned or totally wasted. There wasn't even any need to mask my reiatsu; it seemed everyone had let theirs go after the first drink... it was hard to even walk in there.

Only one Espada didn't seem drunk, but he knew there was no point throwing me out. No one noticed me there, and it would be a waste of his energy dragging me outside again. So he just sat back on the beanbag and sipped calmly on his margarita, green tear trails disappearing behind the misted cocktail glass.

It was immensely difficult to work out who was actually the drunkest, and who was just being a twit. Yammy was blundering around like an elephant on steroids, even crashing into the bar at one point and sparking off a row with the bar tender person (I have no idea who the hell that was... but usually Yammy would have simply squished him). I strongly believed Stark was on drugs, as instead of being curled up in the corner with a soft pillow, he was 'breaking it down' on the dance floor... i.e. thrusting and jabbing his fists in the air singing 'Oooh yeah! Get groovy!! Groovy baby!!'

I also saw something rather disturbing going on in the corner... Gin was getting very up and personal with Aizen. All I can say is, I really hope they were drunk.

After pole dancing with a heavily drunk Nnoitra (him being the pole) for a few hours, I felt sick and dizzy, so headed off to the toilets to calm down a bit. Some random Arrancar guy who I've never met before comes frolicking up to me and starts grinning madly, eyeing me up.

'Fancy givin' me a lap dance, gorgeous?'

Screwing up my nose, I carried on walking to the toilets. But he was insistent, pulling some mad but awesome dance moves to impress me.

'Um... I'd rather not. Thanks.'

He wasn't having any of it, pulling me back and suddenly snogging my face off. I must admit, it was rather nice.

'On second thoughts...'

Three seconds later and I was doing the nastiest, dirtiest lap dance you could do without actually having sex. This guy was loving it, his cock was already stiff and brushing against my butt every time I waggled it his way.

'Ya' know, Imma bone you tonight, even if I have to do it right here in front'a everyone...'

Oh dear. Quickly coming to my senses, I got up to run away, but typically smashed into Nnoitra on the way.

'Oh there ya' are... I was lookin' for ya'. Listen, I gotta fuck ya' right now, kay?'

Why does everyone want to sleep with me!? The other guy came up behind me and started having it off with Nnoitra- who was going to shag me and who was going home with their hand.

Well I think I should make that decision. So that's why I'm out here right now... drunk as shit, but still slightly aware that a very tall person is trudging towards me, a smaller figure just behind them. Can't see who it is, eyes are too blurry.

'Oi. We decided. We're both gonna fuck ya.'

Oh shit.

---------------

**A/N**- _Do you think Stark would have acted that way if he was drunk? I dunno... whatever. Hope you enjoyed it! Comment and review etc! Mucho Loveo- Cottonsocks_


	2. Aquantances

**Chapter 2- Aquantances**

The attention was truly flattering. However, after watching a few random Arrancar have a threesome very close to me, I really wasn't in the mood. Not that I ever _had_ been... this would be my first time ever.

'You think ya can just make us both horny and then piss off without even lettin' us fuck ya? No way. C'mere...'

Nnoitra stumbled towards me, still very drunk and dizzy. The fact that he was monstrously tall didn't help. I felt as if someone should have been shouting 'TIMBER!!!' as he lunged down and started grappling at my top. One of his huge hands reached my breast and he squeezed it, huge hungry grin spreading across his face.

'Ooh yeah, imma have me some 'o that, thanks very much.'

Considering I wasn't meant to be there, I knew resisting would be futile and stupid. The other guy appeared behind me, reaching his arms around my waist and pulling my top up over my head, slinging it on the floor beside us. I then realised I didn't even know this guy's name... if I was going to let him to this to me, I should at least know that, right?

'Hey... what's your name anyway... ahhh...'

Nnoitra had not even bothered to take the hakama off, simply pulling it up over my legs and pulling me closer to him.

'My name's Deamore. That's all you need to know. Now let me fuck you.'

'F... fine.'

It's not like I had any choice; Nnoitra already had his hands... um... doing things, so if Deamore wanted to, I wasn't going anywhere.

I was sandwiched between them both, two hot bodies rubbing against my dwarfed figure in the middle. It was already very obvious where Deamore and his 'little friend' were heading, since Nnoitra had control of me at the front. If you get my drift.

Surprisingly, Deamore took me first, bursting in with no warning and hissing with satisfaction. I screwed my face up in pain, flinging my arms around Nnoitra's neck and holding on for dear life. My face was so close to him, my breath condensing on his cheek. Deamore's fingers were placed firmly on my lower stomach, just itching to move down but not doing so because Nnoitra was there.

As Nnoitra hoisted me up a little so he could get better access, I noticed people staggering around in the hall nearby. What if someone saw us?

'Nnoitra-sama... shouldn't we move somewhere else? P... people can see us...'

He ignored me, sticking out his tongue and running roughly it up my neck and into my mouth. That shut me up. Suddenly, Deamore shifted his soft but cold hands from my stomach to my breast, pinching my nipple and laughing when I shrieked out in pain. I didn't notice that I had screamed right into Nnoitra's ear, but he seemed even more turned on by it, kissing me harder and finally penetrating me.

It felt so... odd, having two things inside me when usually there were none. This was my first time ever, and Nnoitra certainly seemed happy to take my virginity no questions asked.

At one point, I remember blurrily catching a glimpse of Gin and Aizen stumbling out into the corridor, hands writhing all over each other. Huh, there was no way they were going to have anything to say about what Nnoitra was getting up to. And I don't even think they were drunk...

----------------

**A/N: **_I actually hate writing the whole sex bit. But, it must be done, right? Right??? D: Comments and reviews etc. much appreciated! Cottonsocks x_


	3. In retrospect

**Chapter 3- In retrospect**

I have to admit... that was fucking fantastic. I may have been clinging to Nnoitra like a monkey on a tree, but who gives a shit!? He must have the hugest... ahem... ever, I've never moaned, groaned and screamed in my whole life. And I've been in some pretty tough fights.

Almost everything about it was brilliant; Nnoitra thrusting and kissing me at the front, Deamore being much more gentle but still giving it some at the back, and planting soft butterfly kisses all up my back and neck. I felt like a princess. An extremely slutty and dirty princess, yes... but a princess anyway. It was all eyes on me. There was not one part of me left untouched, from my head to my toes.

We ended up collapsed on the floor outside of Nnoitra's room after we tried (and failed) to move when the party finished. I don't even care if anyone saw; they should be jealous, not disgusted. Besides, I'm sure we weren't the only ones getting up to x-rated stuff tonight.

Deamore was the first to come, which felt rather hot and nasty... but he kept kissing me afterwards. I knew once Nnoitra came it would be all over, but he seemed to keep on going forever.

I'm just laying here at the moment, sprawled out on Nnoitra's bed whilst the guys are sleeping wherever they collapsed on the floor. It seems that after I fell asleep, they went and drunk loads more alcohol in the kitchen and literally fell over still holding their bottles. From here, I can only see Deamore. He is very good looking, I guess. Long blonde hair and mossy green eyes which perfectly accompany his cocky grin. He's hot and he knows it, that's his problem.

I think Nnoitra looks a bit scary. All tall and... those teeth. And that hair. On their own, yes, they are rather repugnant and weird looking. But... put them all together and you get one seriously good looking guy; he turns me on just looking at him. It must be the way he is so pervy and violent.

Hmmm. He sounds a bit like a rapist. Ah well, he's not. But he can rape me any day. Yummy.

Pretty sure I'm going to forget this whole thing by the morning, and will never see either of these guys again. How cool would it be if Nnoitra decided to have _me_ as his Fraccion!? Ha, I wish.

-----------

**A/N- **_That's the end. For people who have never read my other stories... go read them now!! Especially While I Live I serve, 'kay? And remember; they were all drunk and wouldn't have remembered this! And also remember... drunkeness is bad! Always use a condom! Blah blah blah!! Comments and reviews please! Cottonsocks x_


End file.
